


Platonic

by pi_ponderer



Series: The Angel's Answer [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Nico, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sassy Nico, Stalker Will, dorky will, haha just kidding, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_ponderer/pseuds/pi_ponderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nico. Look at me." And he did. It surprised him for he didn't even have to use his famous punchline to get the stubborn idiot to listen.</p><p>Will tightened his hold on Nico's hand, sensing his anxiety. "Will..." He said softly, unsure of their predicament.</p><p>Will cursed.</p><p>That's it. No more of this platonic shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Nico isn't a bit OOC. Ive envisioned a future where Nico is happy. So that I can be happy. Ha Ha Ha. Enjoy.

 

* * *

 

Nico di Angelo was sitting by the lake in his camp Half-Blood T-shirt, loose black denims, staring at the moon, his olive skin illuminated by the moonlight peeping through the clouds. He closed his eyes, his expression neutral, almost peaceful.

Will Solace stood hidden behind the trunk of a tree a couple of feet away from Nico's spot beside the lake.

First thought that would go through anyone's head , creepy, right? But he most definitely wasn't stalking Nico! Jason and Piper would kill him.

He had simply followed the son of Hades when he had slunk off into the woods after Capture the flag. To talk to him of course! But at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to disturb the comfortable serenity that engulfed the atmosphere,much like Nico's shadows.

So Will Solace stood there, in the background, staring at a certain son of Hades (which was not creepy at all). He was shocked at the unguarded expression that graced his usually brooding face. It had been two years since Mother Earth's defeat. Two years since the final war had been won. Two years since Gaea had fallen back into a deep eternal slumber. A strange hush had fallen over both camps. And by hush he meant no major quests, the Stoll brothers managed to keep the hype up with their pranks. A cold wind blew strands of his soft black hair out of his face. His eyes remained closed, a ghost of a smile tugged his lips. Will shivered. He resisted the urge to chastise the boy for coming out here without a jacket.

"I know you're there Solace." came the calm voice of the son of Hades, his eyes still closed. Will would never admit it, but he had nearly jumped out of skin. To his defense he recovered quickly.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket di Angelo?" He asked.

"Unlike you, I can actually handle the cold you know." He retorted, still not looking at him.It infuriated Will.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes like a stalker?" He asked smirking.

"I wasn't hiding in the bushes!" Will yelled, color rising to his cheeks.

"Oh. So not denying anything then huh?" He said cockily, finally turning to Will, mirth playing in his deep brown eyes.

"I was not-" But the retort died deep down his throat. He wasn't sure why. Will frowned him, puffing out his cheeks a bit. Nico smiled softly. It was one of those smiles reserved only for him, when they were alone. It made Will's heart race and his hands tremble. He impatiently gestured for him to join him by the lake.

* * *

 

Will sighed in contentment when Nico rested his head against Will's shoulder. Even though he had grown taller over the past few years, he still was shorter than the son of Apollo, much to the former's chagrin. 

Their relationship had been like this for quite a while now. _Platonic_.

Two years of well directed hints and constant flirting with Mr.Dense-Pot here and all he got were a few kisses on the cheek, (hand holding on rare occasions) and _this_. But when Nico let out a cute puff of air and entwined his fingers with Will's, he decided that _this_ (whatever it was) was enough.

For now.

He didn't mind taking it slow. He was ready to wait years for this endearing, amazing, brave....

Nico's large brown eyes broke his line of thought. Oh. Had Nico said something. He had spaced out.

"Uh.. What."

"I asked you how was your day."

"Oh.." He grinned  and proceeded to tell him of how the entire Ares and Hectate cabin ended up in the infirmary. Apparently the Hectate cabin had turned their hair a bright green over some broken weapons and that had started an all out war. All in all it had been quite a sight. But it had kept the Apollo cabin's hands full for the entire afternoon. A gentle breeze blew their way and Nico snuggled closer to Will. He tried his best to keep his cool even though he was hyperventilating....just a bit.

He draped his other arm around the shorter boy's shoulder carefully. 'Its cold' was his lame excuse when Nico gave him the _'what-are-you-doing'_ look.

They lost track of time staring at the numerous constellations in the endless pitch black sky. Nico had dozed off and Will would not have minded staying like that, hands entwined, bodies pressed together the entire night, if it weren't for the sensible part of his brain.

"Death boy, its late. I don't want to be harpy-snack food" he said gently coaxing Nico out of his sleep.

"Don't worry...they won't dare come near me." He mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes in such a adorably cute way, that he hardly seemed threatening to Will. But Will knew (very well) that he could be if he wanted.

"Ho ho ho someone's pretty sure of them self." he said mockingly. Nico swatted at him half heartedly. He pulled his hand out of Will's (much to his disappointment), placing his hand on his shoulder to prop himself up. He offered Will his hand pulling him up to his feet.

"..but you're right. It is late." He said nodding. He sure was stronger than he looked. Will knew that if Nico di Angelo wanted he could easily knock him out in a single blow. Hell if he could take on six well trained Romans at once, Will could be compared to a fly buzzing around his head. A very small and a very annoying fly.

To say that Nico held back during their sparring matches was an understatement. He hardly made an effort. He wasn't lazy, no , that wasn't it, nor did he underestimate Will. Nico knew, from hours of Will venting out his frustrations, that combat made him uneasy. As a healer he was more accustomed to nurture, protect...not harm. On the training field Nico's sole concern seemed to be easing Will, guiding him, just as he had through the relentless nightmares for countless nights. Nico was grateful, so grateful, and he expressed it so subtly- in the smallest of touches, in the slightest of words, in the slightest of smiles. He made sure that no one would really notice, no one except Will.

Will found this strangely endearing.

They stood that way for a while, hand in hand, staring into each other's eyes. It was Nico who broke eye contact to hide the warmth creeping up his neck.

"Nico. Look at me." And he did. It surprised him for he didn't even have to use his famous punchline to get the stubborn idiot to listen.

Will tightened his hold on Nico's hand, sensing his anxiety. "Will..." He said softly, unsure of their predicament.

Will cursed.

That's it. No more of this platonic shit.

He pulled Nico closer, his other hand cupping his cheek gently, thumb running along the non existent bangs that had faded a long time back. He leaned in pressing their foreheads together, giving Nico enough time to back away.

When he didn't Will pressed his lips to Nico's. He remembered the first time he had held the grumpy demigod's hand and of how electric that had been. He knew that Nico had felt that jolt too.

That jolt was nothing compared to now. _Absolutely nothing_. He was brain dead. He was damn sure of it. Yup. Definitely brain dead.

Fingers still entwined Will released Nico's face, his other hand dropped down snaking around Nico's waist pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Nico let out a small muffled gasp against Will's lips his hand bunching his shirt in his fist. Will couldn't have been happier. This was it. His life felt complete.

Like Boom! Nirvana? Achieved.

(Maybe he was being a tad bit dramatic, but he hardly had it in him to care.)

When they finally broke apart, breathing heavily, foreheads once again pressed against each other,noses brushing, he couldn't hold back the toothy cheeky grin gracing his face.

"You are such a dork" Nico said panting slightly. Will chuckled wordlessly, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"No more are we platonic." He muttered happily into Nico's hair.

"What's platonic?" Nico asked looking up to him confused, his face flushed in that confused way Will absolutely adored. He sighed. He was so whipped.

" I'll tell you sometime later sunshine" he whispered leaning in to steal another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Nico is wearing loose pants. Yes loose pants. Cause Nico doesn't like tight pants. Err..every fic I read I swear by god.


End file.
